His Water Demon
by Althea GrayFB
Summary: What if Juvia had a different story? What if she was one of Zeref's demons and Gray didn't meet her until when he was undercover in Zeref's compound? How will he manage to keep her safe and keep his cover? And exactly what secrets is she hiding under those innocent eyes? Suck at summaries, but will be lemons in the future! Please review! (:
1. Chapter 1

So I couldn't sleep with this stuck in my head so I finally started writing again and got it out!

Id sure love to get some reviews and opinions. (:

I don't own Fairy Tail! Although, I sure wish I did!

Juvia awoke to the sound of footsteps pounding in the hallways and then a key twisting in her door. She covered her eyes from the blinding light as she heard a man step inside and turn on the light. He was tall and strong and looked violent with his arms staying crossed against his chest, but this guy was new and she couldnt help but wonder if this was her moment. She'd waited so long for another opportunity. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"You'll keep waiting too. I wouldn't even think about it if I were you." He gruffed as he threw her some new clothes down on the small bed her legs were chained to. Her brother had said it was for her protection that she be chained down. She knew she couldn't get but halfway across the room. "You may be right. I am new, this is my first shift and I certainly could be led astray if a girl with a body like yours would give me some special attention." The man grinned revealing fangs and walked closer to her, the keys to her freedom jiggling on his hip. Juvia's eyes grew wide as he had almost word for word described her escape plan to her.

"You can read Juvia's mind?"

"I can _hear_ your thoughts just as you think them." She decided to do whatever random motion her body went with. Pouncing forward, she slammed her head against his and carried him into the wall on the left side of the bed. He grabbed her hair and started to pull her back. Juvia fought to keep her face close to his as she belted a high pitched scream of pain. She watched as his grip loosened and he slid down the wall to the floor. Smiling, she unclipped the keys from his side.

He laid in bed thinking of all the things from his past he missed so much. How he used to fight for the good side and help others and hell, even managed to be apart of saving the world a time or two and yet here he was, trying to fall asleep in one of Zeref's many dark guild bedrooms. No matter how many times he would try to deny in his mind that he wasn't a bad guy, that he was simply undercover and pretending, he couldn't help but enjoy being the 'bad guy' sometimes. Now, that didn't change how he still hated this stupid mark. Every once in awhile, it all just seemed too overwhelming for him. It itched and burned as he tried to clear his mind and settle his breathing to reduce it's control of his chest. After a few minutes, he could finally breathe clearer. Before he knew it, his hand had made it's way to the place on his chest that once held his Fairy Tail emblem. Now, it was a dark guild emblem. Months ago, Erza had said she wanted to involve him in this undercover mission shortly after the guild disbanded. He was the only one who could be entered and pass into this world. Everyday, he let his demon mark roam willingly across his arm, chest, and even sometimes into his neck and face. Erza had promised him that this would lead in the direction of him defeating E.N.D. like his father wanted him to. The blackness only on his arm now, began to stir. That's when he heard someone open his door quietly and then close it again. Listening and waiting, his hand ready to unleash some of his burden. The smell of fresh rain filled his nostrils and he pounced.

Juvia quietly walked inside and went towards the sleeping man. He was pale and bare chested and had the most beautiful raven hair she wanted to run her fingers through. Subconsciously, she went to grab her other arm. She squealed when the man she thought was sleeping grabbed her by wrist and squeezed. He pulled her down over him to the other side of the bed and laid his hand around her throat. Her long blue curls flamed out everywhere and her doe blue eyes still stared up at him, realizing she was in trouble. _This. This is one of those moments._ _This_ made the list of moments he slightly enjoyed being able to play the bad guy. This girl was beautiful and he grinned inside of himself that she was sprawled out all over his bed. Just waiting to become his prey. "Not your best, I assume?" He remarked his voice low and shakey. She could feel his breathe on her face and stared into his deep eyes. Her hand found it's way to his chest to push him back from her as much as she could. The skin she found there was warm and muscled and then there was something else. Something that burned her hand and caused her to pull it back. "Something tells me you're generally not caught when you sneak in unsuspecting men's rooms. Well, lucky for you, I can be easily persuaded to keep quiet." He mused, keeping up with his new image.

"Juvia can fight. No way you'll win." She declared as he smiled and laughed at this weird girl that seemed to just fall into his life.

"Whoa, you talk like that? Weird. Juvia huh?" He eyed her carefully when his mark pulsed that something was different about her. He'd never felt his mark react this way. It actually _spoke_ to him now just whispering the girls name over and over in the back of his brain. "Where'd you get the mark, Juvia?" He let his tiredness seep into his voice.

"Juvia guesses the same place you got yours." She responded coldly. The man only smirked at her.

"Oh? Your long lost father you thought was dead came back to life and gave you the mark?" He joked with her now, even though he hated the situation with his mark. It was pushing him further to claim this girl. That much was obvious to him.

"Maybe not so much then. Juvia's brother made her this way." She glanced away from him and he found himself wondering just what she had been through that made those eyes seem so sad in that moment.

"Do you wanna tell me what you were doing in my room then?" The man asked.

"Juvia was- looking for a weapon. Leaving here is hard, but without a weapon they'll just throw Juvia back in chains again. Juvia doesn't want to go back. . . Juvia can't." The last part barely came out an audiable whisper as tears welled up in her eyes that almost made him feel like his normal caring and helpful self. He wanted to help her and just maybe, she could help him too. Laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling he crossed his arms behind his head and thought carefully about what to do with the girl. Juvia had made no signs of moving away from him, so he took it as she wouldn't. At least, not yet anyways. Everything pulsed within him to push her to stay with him, to make her stay if he needed to. He could feel the blackness begin to make its way back to his chest.

"Everyone I know with marks like ours has an attachment to Zeref. You stay, tell me about your attachment, and I'll keep you safe and fed." The man was serious in his statement and could hear the hestitation in her sigh. It gave him the want to grab her wrist again to keep her from leaving him there alone, even if only for a moment. The demon in him applauded his efforts in showing restraint but let him know that whether he wanted to or not, his darkness craved to own this girl, and something about her made him instantly feel alive again.

"Why would you help Juvia?" She questioned, almost hating herself for considering his agreement.

"My reasons are just that. _My_ reasons. The choice is yours."

Juvia weighed her options. She had been captive for so many years, and could count the chances she's had a chance to escape on two hands. She wouldn't ever make it very far before they'd catch her and drag her back. Maybe, just maybe, trusting someone who's shown her no reason not to be trusted could be the thing that wins her her absolute freedom.

"Juvia knows nothing of you so how does she know you won't betray her?"

"You don't." He answered simply, yet so truthfully turning his head to the side to see her sitting beside him. "Like I said, I'm interested in your story. You stay, tell me what I want to know, and we'll have you on the first train out of here we can." Juvia was completely still thinking of what she could do from here until a voice told her to stay. Her demon no doubt. She was sure it was hungry, after them being caged for so long, but this time it seemed more calm when it spoke to her.

"Juvia doesn't even know your name."

"It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"You won't, you know," her cheeks reddened at the thought. "Try to. . . d-do anything to Juvia, will you?" Gray's grin now covered his face as he turned on his side to face her and propped his head up with his arm. He took the second to look over her entirely. She wore a short sleeved tiny dress that probably once was black. The fabric clug to her in the most beautiful way. She was pale skinned but stunning with her long legs and busty chest that was doing it's damnest just to be contained. Juvia was a remarkable woman.

"Do you want me to try something Juvia? Are you feeling. . ." Gray pushed himself to sit up and be only inches from her ear. Keeping with the moment, he whispered gently, "lonely? If you want me to touch you, all you have to do is ask." He softly caressed her face. Something buried deep down seemed to be awakened by his touch and was now dominating her mind screaming yes, to let him claim her as she was. Never in her life had she had these warm feelings now radiating her to her core. She had known this man a total of maybe ten minutes and wanted to throw herself at him. Gray laughed, loud and almost refreshing as he rolled over and faced his back to her.

"I really hope you decide to stay Juvia." Gray murmured before closing his eyes and finally getting some well deserved rest. Juvia sat there silent glancing between the door and this sleeping man who still had her heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still have this story stuck in my head and managed to find some more time to write today!**

 **(:**

 **Although it'll probably be a few days after this before a new update!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

 **Please review. (:**

Gray stirred in his sleep when someone started banging on his door. He rubbed his face into the bed trying to avoid the light streaming in from the windows and yelled for the person to go the fuck away. Instead, the door was pushed open and he sat up instantly thinking of his blue curled beauty. He didn't move, just quickly scanned the room and was disenheartened when he didn't see her. At the door, the guilds grunt member stood tall to show his respect and placed his fist over his chest where the manditory guild placement was. Gray stared at him sleepily, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"The master wants to see you Gray sir."

Gray held up his hand acknowledging that he'd heard him and looked around the room again. He hadn't seen any signs that she'd stay or gone. He leaned over the side of his bed and looked at the couple weapons he had stored over time which were all still present. Surely, if she had left she would've taken one.

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." Gray grunted as the short blonde guy nodded and shut the door. Gray's eyes wondered to the floor looking for his clothes that he was positive he managed to keep on until he made it back yesterday. He found his pants at the foot of the bed and quickly put them on. He went to the closet to get his coat and felt a grin spread across his face after he opened the door. There sleeping peacefully, was his blue curled beauty. She laid on her side, his jacket wrapped around her and a small content smile on her face. He wondered how long it'd been since she's slept like this.

"You stayed." Gray said as he reached out and gently shook her shoulder. Juvia's blue eyes fluttered open as she looked at the raven haired man. "Yo. You didn't have to sleep in the closet. You're not exacty a prisoner here."

"Juvia- wasn't left with many options. Juvia's demon wanted her to stay, so she did. Juvia was nervous about sharing a bed and didn't want to be seen." She turned to her back and stretched before sitting up. Gray was almost memorized when she arched her back.

"Your demon wanted you to stay?" He questioned once she was done. Her eyes still stained with sleep, she yawned before answering him.

"Yes. Juvia's demon has always watched out for her in a way, so when you mentioned staying, it had already decided for Juvia."

"Glad mine's not the only one making some weird ass decisions." Gray chuckled as he knelt down to sit close to her. Looking over her with the morning light spilling into the room she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He decided he'd bring her back some new clothes too. Something that would cover her arm and chest and the mark that danced across them from lurking eyes. And maybe something else that wouldn't hide things from him. His demon amused by the thought of her in less clothing.

"Oh? What has Gray-sama's demon decided?" Juvia smiled at him as he gave her a confused look. Had she just. . .

"Gray-sama?"

"Juvia doesn't know what else to call you in this situation." She shyly let her eyes drop to her lap. Why had she called him that? He's a member of a dark guild who's miracously a good guy in helping her out and she adorns him with a quirky cute name.

"It's alright. It's. . ." he searched for a word to use. "Unique. My demon has been saying your name over and over again. Like something stuck on repeat since you ended up in my bed." He shot her a dirty grin and he started again. "Honestly, something else tells me that's not the last time you'll end up in my bed with my hands on you." He glanced over to her brightly burning cheeks and smiled at the image that rolled through his head. He pictured her last night as she was. Innocent, fragile, ready to fight and in some weird twisted way his.

"Ju- Juvia has never-" She let her words trail off quietly. Why was she telling him all this?! Could her face be anymore flushed?! Gray caught on where she was going, a devious grin matched the interest he felt when he leaned a little closer to her.

"A first timer, huh? Well, now my demon is just beaming with the idea of being your first." He laughted letting his mark spread across him. He did have to meet the Master soon after all and he did have appearences to hold up. May as well let the mark have some of it's fun for now as he certainly wasn't lying.

"Juvia never said she would!" She pulled his jacket tight across her chest.

"You never said you wouldn't either."

"Juvia will admit, her demon seems unusually interested in you, but that doesn't mean that you will get Juvia's body!"

"Has it used the words mark or claim to you in regards to me?" Thinking back to last night, it had. Her demon begged and pleaded for him to claim her and for her to return the favor. Speechless, she sighed not wanting to admit exactly what the demon wanted her to do. "Cause mine was sure persistant in the fact that I should mark you." Gray looked her direction to see her still reddened. His mark burning his chest telling him to lean just a few more inches and capture her in a kiss. To touch every inch of bare skin on her. His hand gently ran down her face to her shoulder and he had no memory of telling his hand to move. Glancing up to her face, it wasn't sleep that filled her eyes anymore. He felt his pants tighten, and quickly stood and turned away leaving her there.

"I'll be back soon." He said before closing the door and locking it behind him.

The hallways of the guild were crowded as usual. Guys in pieced together cheap armor and guns running around to make it to their shifts of protecting the outside on time. Stained glass windows lined the outside wall and he always found himself staring through the aging glass. It seemed so comical to have something that seemed so beautiful and pure lining the upper halls when he knew once he went lower into the building that the light would dim and the monsters would roam. Making his way down the massive stone steps, he passed several demons that his mark yearned to freeze and send their frozen masses flying until they shattered. Silver, his father, may have given him the powers of a demon, but to erase their existance. The main reason he left this gift with him was because that he learned E.N.D. is a fire demon. 10 months total in, he had managed to destroy the Avatar guild from the inside but he still hadn't surfaced any new information on this unknown advisary. He'd been stationed here a couple months back when Avatar was raided by Erza and the Council. Since he was still relatively new, it made it easier to remain the infiltrator. People here generally tended to keep their distance from him. Gray could almost feel their eyes following him wherever he went. After all, he couldn't hide his past and all the good things he'd done with Fairy Tail. He stopped briefly at the last of the beautiful windows before descending below. The bottom floor of the compound was by far the busiest. The massive hall was loaded with the bravest citizens of the nearest towns along each of it's sides. They yelled their items and tried not to rustle anyone's feathers. He put his hands in his pockets and kept his face straight forward when he noticed a familiar face among the merchants.

"Don't you think it's way too obvious for you of all people to be here? I mean, if I can smell you out so can the others." Gray scolded quietly and stepped closer as the old woman turned and smiled.

"Hello sir, can I interest you in some food or clothes? Maybe a nice bottle of drink to ease the warrior's mind?" Her wrinkled hand extended towards behind her. Several kinds of fruit and food from his old home, and even his favorite kind of bread. His eyes continued following to a long blue dress with slits going up the sides and white fur surrounding the edges. Her eyes glittered as she noticed what he was staring at. The woman wobbled over to take it down and placed it on the table between them.

"It'd be a lovely gift. Surely there must be some special girl you pictured in this." Gray stood there staring at the woman before sighing and placing his money on the table.

"I'll take the dress and the hat to go with it. Throw in all your food too," He smiled and laid a small piece of paper down on top of the money. He set his voice lower so only she could hear. "And get lost, will ya? Your mother would smite my ass if you got involved again. Take care, Ultear." Gray grabbed the box she had loaded of his goods and walked away, waving his hand in the air. Ultear grinned as she snatched the paper and money and threw it in her pocket. She watched the man who could be akin to a brother to her walk away hoping he wasn't in too deep into this mess. He had helped guide her to the light so she refused to let him drown in the darkness like she once had.

The guilds to the Masters room were standing tall, all covered in black armor holding either spears or swords. They watched as Gray pulled open the big double doors at the end of the hall. With a loud creak and thud the door was closed and he turned to face the Master. After being here for over four months, you'd think Gray would be able to say something for the man. He could tell he wasn't so much demon at all, he was just a powerful mage set in his old twisted ways. He had said he had been 'sent' but Gray hadn't been able to find any information on the old foreign bastard or who had sent him. The man in front of him played with his long grey beard as Gray walked past him to sit on one of the couches. He pulled an apple out of the box Ultear had given him. He knew it was a package from Erza with apples from Magnolia. He could even tell which grouping of trees she had picked them from.

"You didn't come see me when you got in from your mission yesterday. How was it?" The frail looking man turned and sat across from him setting his walking staff beside him. Gray put his foot on his knee and leaned back into the couch and set his free arm along the back side of the couch.

"Yeah, got in real late. Your stupid little soldiers sure know how to make a shit show. Anyways, the land there is worth looking into, but I don't think he's there." Gray reported taking a bite.

"They're canon fodder Gray. They are just masses to help us achieve our cause. The day will come when you'll meet him. If not for you, we wouldn't be as close as we are now. You've come far from your days at Fairy Tail." He grumbled and grinned deviously as Gray kept his face straight. It almost sounded as if he personally knew the black wizard just then. The room was large and dark, only a fire to their left side lighting up the dingy place. He realized if there were guards standing against the walls he wouldn't be able to see any of them. His eyes drawn back to the fire, almost seeing his old comrade in the flickering flames.

"Yet there are still those who doubt me."

"Well, having stopped His creations on more than one occasion can you blame them? You've earned your place by me, but not by them. They are probably upset you've actually seen Him once before." The master reasoned knowing the inside details from his S Class test several years ago on Tenrou island. His memory of Ultear dragging the unconscious black mage through the woods.

"I've told you. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for E.N.D." At least he didn't always have to lie. He looked at the master who was still playing with his beard. "I don't give two shits who's jealous."

"Well, then certainly you wouldn't mind leading a group of them to the outskirts?"

"The outskirts? What for?" Gray continued eating his apple watching as the man stood and staggered away to pour himself a drink.

"Would you like one?" He asked as he poured two anyway. "I've received word that one of His toys escaped the Tower." His hand shakily held out a small glass of whiskey to Gray who accepted. He took a big drink letting it burn it's way down.  
"Just what kind of toy August?" He spat angrily.

"She's a water demon created along time ago. Brain has kept her a secret at the Tower for just over a decade now. She's an asset to us and she's escaped before but has always been captured by now. I imagine they're starting to sweat over there. I trust you can handle this matter for me?" Gray finished the last of the whiskey and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me until tomorrow night to organize it." He commented leaving August to finish his whiskey alone.

Ugh. Why had he agreed to that? Not like he had much choice in the matter, but now he'd end up leading a team of misfits to where? His closet? Those demons wouldn't even listen to his commands. And why should they? He was the reason Juvia hadn't been caught. And how dare they call her a fucking toy?! He sighed and sorted his ideas from bad to good and began thinking of how to keep her safe. He was now in charge of being her savior and her capturer. Maybe if he came clean about finding her they would let him have her. Probably wishful thinking there. August mentioned she was an asset to them and he couldnt figure out just how. The Tower he had mentioned almost sounds just like the place where Ultear was kept and raised as a child. Gray felt absolutely disgusted by his guilds tactics and before he knew it he stood in front of his room. Having made no decision yet on what to do besides wait for a return letter from Erza, he settled for unlocking the door and hearing her story for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters! (:  
Review and Enjoy!**

It was shockingly quiet inside as he looked around the room, yet she had managed to put up what little trash there was and make the bed. Gray set the box on the table near the door. He dug through to underneath the food and pulled out the clothes he had gotten her. He could hear water draining in the bathroom and slightly opened the door.

"Hey. I'm back. I, uh," His words fell short as he noticed she there facing away from him only somewhat covering herself with a towel. Juvia's back was porcelain where there weren't black waves. Her darkness wrapping around her arm and carried into one side from her shoulder blade down to the small of her back. She didn't wanna move too much, afraid to expose herself any further she simply turned her head to gaze over her shoulder into his eyes. God, she was stunning.

"Yes?" She hoped to remove him from whatever caused his current silent state.

"Clothes. I got you some. Uh, do you want them?" Gray left the door opened just a little and leaned into his side of the wall beside it. He wasn't quite sure what just happened. He felt flustered like he never had before. When it came to split decision making in the battlefield there was no stopping him so just how is this girl freezing him in his steps? Lost in thought, he almost didn't hear her.

"Juvia will be out in a minute Gray-sama."

"Uh okay." He ran his hand through his hair and focused his mind on anything but the naked girl only feet away. A million questions he wanted to ask her flooded his mind and he settled on getting his answers before letting her get any closer to him. Maybe he meant before he got any closer to her. He sighed. "I spoke with the Master of the guild today. He said The Tower was looking for you."

"That's what the place was called. Juvia had been there for a really long time." She stated simply as she finished drying off her hair.

"He said you were an asset?"

"Juvia can control water. So she guesses it must do with that. They never told Juvia anything." She covered her chest with the damp towel and walked over to the open door. Extending her hand out hoping he didn't move from where he was. "Gray-sama, can Juvia have the clothes?"

Gray could feel the mark pulsing inside him. He wanted to grab her hand and rip that towel from her. Why was it so damn persistant this time? He watched his own demonized hand rach out and grab her wrist and he couldn't stop himself.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia gasped from the cold spell his hand casted over her.

"What did they do to you there Juvia?" Gray's voice changed to a serious one. Quietly waiting, he still had no control over his hand that held her to answer him.

"They ran tests on Juvia. So many tests. Underwater tests, water control tests, blood tests, power level advancements, and even battle scenerios. Juvia was put to sleep several times, once even for a couple of years. She doesn't know what they did. The guards there, Gray-sama," She whimpered. "They aren't good people."  
"How did you end up there?"

"After the demon was put in Juvia, they took her there to train her. How to control the demon, how to utilize it and listen to it's commands. For the first six years, they had Juvia in a sleeping state. After that, her training began. She learned most of the younger dark guild members passed through there at one point or another. There was a nice boy who tried to help Juvia once. He acted so tough, but never hesitated to stand up for Juvia. He was the big brother she wished she had." Gray groaned as he knew she was balling and all he needed was to wrap his arms around her and promise she was safe. He didn't want her to cry anymore, but he couldn't help her without knowing what he was getting into.

"Tell me about your brother."

"Juvia doesn't know much about him. She was sent to him at another tower by her uncle. He didn't seem much older than Juvia, but he seemed to be the one in control. Someone tried to help Juvia there too, and he. . ." She paused. "He took her eye. He tainted Juvia and sent her back to be chained. Juvia hasn't seem him since, but the girl, she called him Jellal. Juvia thought that things would change, that she had a family small as it was but then-" Juvia fought the tears to no avail. "Gray-sama?"

Gray's demon demanded her needs be met when his body jolted forward and pushed the door open. He found a teary wide eyed girl and he quickly embraced her before she could protest.

"You're safe with me, Juvia. No one will ever hurt you again." His mind settled on running diversion tactics tomorrow so he could keep her here with him as long as he could. He wouldn't let her go back to that tower. Not on his life. His hand stroked her damp hair. Juvia's demon commanded that she gave into him, so she did. Laying her head against his bare chest, she cried out all the years worth of pinned up pain and loneliness. Feeling like a worthless speck in Zeref's grand plan she couldn't help but be curious as to what made her so important after all these years. Gray's fingertips barely brushing her skin danced up and down her back trying to comfort her the best the could. The skin to skin contact and just holding her close he realized he had complete control again. His demon tucking itself away for now content with it's actions. For the first time since he'd received the mark it was only a small wrap around his wrist. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her backwards. His cheeks tinged slightly as he'd fogotten only a towel covered her as he looked down. He could see the outside naked lines of her body. His eyes ran down the trail of bare flesh from her neck, to the sides of her ample chest, to her luscious outer thighs and on down her legs. "You trust me, right Juvia?" She nodded in agreement. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Gray-sama has been so amazing to Juvia. She's seen what happens to those who try to save her. She still wonders what happened to the metal boy who tried. Juvia wouldn't betray you Gray-sama. Even if you did so to Juvia." She looked up to his face noticing how strong his jawline was. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay. Then we need to have another long talk. Maybe after you're dressed?" He mused as she giggled, almost totally forgetting her lack of clothing. She had never felt so at home with someone before. Wishing this feeling would last her a lifetime, she flashed him her best smile.

"Yes. Juvia will only be a moment." He handed her the clothes and backed away as the door shut again. Gray, a giant grin plastered to his face, thought about the metal boy she had mentioned. Guess he owed the metal head a favor if he ever happened to see him again. A tear formed in his eyes and he quickly wiped it away smiling at the idea that two of his old comrades were always Fairy Tail members at heart. Gajeel had tried, and so had Erza, but Gray? He swore he would succeed in protecting her. He would leave here with her and he'd take her to Magnolia.

Juvia pranced out of the bathroom smile beaming as she spun for him in the dress. He raised an eyebrow at her playfulness. "What do you think Gray-sama? Juvia's never had anything like it. It's perfect." He checked her out from head to toe. It was perfect. It hid every inch of her mark like he had hoped and even let him have a few small glances of his favorite parts on her so far. Pale and beautiful long legs peeked through the slits in the dress and her clevage bounced as she did. He really wanted to know just where those legs ended. What wonders waited for him there?

"Your mood seemed to change really quick." Gray said from his seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Juvia feels a lot better." She sat next to him on the bed and watched him get up and walk to the table. She began twisted strands of her hairs between her fingers. Nervous habit. She could hear him fumbling with glass. Gray was quite handsome. His dark hair and back muscles were working wonderfully together. Suddenly, Juvia began to think about what he would be like in bed. Glimpses flooded her mind which made her face redden. Would it hurt? Would he be. . . good? Would she even know if he was? Her darkness trembled at the idea sending shivers down her spine. Juvia almost didn't notice him even move.

"Here. Sorry, It's all I've got. I'm not home much but for sleep anymore." She took the glass from him as he sat back down.

"What is it?" Juvia asked sniffing the glass.

"Have you never had alcohol? It'll help you relax and sleep. Normally, I don't have guests to worry about so I just keep this handy." She drank the enire glass and gasped as it burned down her coughed as he drank his bigger glass down with ease laughing at her decision to drink it all in one go.

"How can you drink that?!" She managed to cough out.

"Stress is the main reason." He replied fact fully picking up the bottle from floor. Gray gestured the bottle to her, after refilling his own. He could tell that first glass was probably enough for her as he could tell her whole demeanor was already changing. Bravely, she let him refill it.

"Juvia guesses she can understand. This sure would've helped her through the hot nights."

"The hot ones?" Gray questioned.

"The hot nights were always what bothered Juvia. But then," She reminisced as she fell backwards. Gray got a little lost in the bounce her chest did when she landed flat on her back, the bed quietly squeaking. She managed to do so without spilling her drink too. "Winter would come and Juvia would open the window. The breeze was chilling and the snow would fall. Juvia loved the cold. They eventually barred up the window, but Juvia could still see."

"Well then you're in luck. My magic is ice. Once we get outta here, I'll make it snow for you." Gray decided. He watched her eyes light up.

"We?" Leaning up to take a small sip of her drink, Juvia already felt somewhat light headed and confused as a warm feeling sprawled out inside of her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Juvia. This isn't my life. I'm just here gathering intel." Juvia sat fully up and set her empty glass on the floor and threw herself back again. She felt like it would help her think. When had she even finished it? He threw back the rest of his as he sighed. "I'm going to destroy this plan they have coming up soon, and when I do- I want you. . . to come with me." He let the alcohol drip from his words.

"Juvia would like that Gray-sama." She yawned and closed her eyes imagining the place he had in mind to take her as she slowly passed out.

 **Ive hit somewhat of a roadblock with what I wanna do from here. So what do you think? Should Juvia be a double agent too? Shoud she be found out and forced to stay working with Gray? Or should Gray slip up and get her caught? Hmm. So many ideas and not sure what to do, so let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! Ive sure enjoyed writing again, so hopefully my brain will continue on with this story so I can! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! Ended up having some computer troubles, but thats all fixed now! Hope you enjoy and please review! (:**_

Gray looked to his side and put a blanket over her. He gently moved strand of hair from her face. "Night Juvia." He whispered as he carefully pressed his lips to her cheek. She moaned quietly. Getting off the bed, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and walked over to the open window. He watched the small dots of men with guns walk around the grounds as he put the bottle to hip lips and took a long drink. He was attacked by the harsh hot wind when he lowered his head towards his chest.

Tomorrow, he'd lead a team through the forest looking for the girl who was sleeping on his bed. What should he tell her? Should he tell her that he was not only friends with the ones who attempted to save her but with the ones who tried to damn her? Juvia should know her brother isn't the monster she thinks, he had changed so much since then. Maybe she could understand being a pawn and being used, but could her demon allow her to forgive? He felt she deserved to know the truth behind the matter but didn't know how to being to tell her. Jellal and Ultear had done their bad deeds no doubt, but now they had made a whole new guild devoted to helping those who needed. There were even involved in helping Gray maintain his cover a few times.

"No." He turned behind him to see the girl moaning in her sleep. She had flipped the blanket off of her as well as the shawl to her dress. Gliding to her side, he paused before fixing the blanket eyeing the blackness shift across her chest. He placed his hand right under her collarbone and he watched in amazement as her blackness began crawling up onto his fingers. Juvia seemed to calm behind his touch and it was then he realized he couldn't move and for once it wasn't his demon holding him to obey. So this is what she meant by her demon wanted her to stay. He sat down next to her when she stirred and blue eyes met his.

"Gray-sama?" Her voice came thick with the remains of alcohol.

"Uh, sorry. I- I can't move." She slowly pushed herself to sit up. Stopping inches from his face, Juvia hesitated and her demon pulsed at Gray. His hand was allowed off her chest only to wind up pushing her the rest of way to him. Rough lips crashed onto hers, she moaned happily into him. He pulled her until her body was flesh on his and wouldn't let her go. Juvia was in heaven. Her demon reeled in pleasure and her hands finally made their way to his hair like she wanted to do since she had laid eyes on him.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever yet not quite long enough. Gray placed his forehead against hers, sighing.

"What is it about you Juvia?" He asked out loud.

"Mhm?" She gazed up at him with wanting eyes. His better judgement kicked in and he stood quickly walking away to put his head out the window. "I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Juvia doesn't think she was the one being taken advantage of. Sorry, Juvia's demon. . . Its convincing, isn't it?" Glancing down at her heaving chest, she wished he hadn't of stopped.

"How did it-" He stuttered out.

"Juvia can control water in any form, in any host. The average body is mostly water, you know?" She laughed drunkingly.

"You can control people's actions. . . through water?"

"Juvia herself can do a lot of things, but Juvia's demon has the true control." Gray simply smiled at her as she laid back down.

"I've got to step out for awhile, so go back to sleep."

He hated having to leave her there. There was really no place he'd rather be, although Magnolia was a close second. Staggering along, he watched carefully to make sure it was late enough that the majority of people were in bed. It was nice how at night the place almost looked frozen in time. Small stands here and there along the hallways and lacrimas that flickered on when stepping close enough gave the massive hallways a menacing glow. Small scuffles of boots echoed from the end of the hall. He quickly ducked around a corner waiting a moment before continuing. How he'd hate to simply be 'human' today. Standing at the front lines for some people who would only ever see you as canon fodder. It was horrible think about how many people could die in the blink of a mage's eye. He himself, could eliminate up into the tens or twenties had he wanted to. And those were mage's, not just humans. He almost laughed out loud thinking back to the days with his friends when they'd charge though the enemy's army. They could ram through and knock down what felt like countless opponents. They scream still in disbelief it was only a handful of people charging through.

Outside, Gray was hit by the stale pungent air that fumed due to the dryness of the climate. He hated how the stupid thing had gone so far, when all he secretly wanted before was to be able to find E.N.D. and go back home to a not disbanded guild. And now? Now, he just wanted to escape alive with Juvia. After all he'd been through and lost, after every soul that had given their life to protect him he worried she could leave him or die too. But how long would that truly last him? Surely, Zeref wouldn't do so well losing one of his demons but then again he had never specifically targeted Gray. He wasn't one of 'his' demons, but for lack of better footing in his situation he couldn't deny Zeref was a big part in his making. From his hometown village to his new demon abilities, he was always effected by the black mage. Kicking his feet in the sandy ground, he watched the guild disappear over his shoulder. Nose to the air, he could smell her close. Being a slayer came with some new perks, he guessed.

"It's safe to come out now." He looked to where the sounds of movement came from.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't followed. What's the reason you made me come so close? You've been so determined to maintain cover." His old scarlet haired companion smiled. He could hear her armor clinking together as she leaned again a tree. He sighed running his hands through his hair.

"There's been a new development. August is scanning the areas for some new mineral. Erza, this stuff packs a serious bang. He hasn't filled me in on the entirety, but I don't think he's got a damn good intention. I've given plenty of reports, why hasn't anyone decided to move in yet?" She gently smiled at him. They'd been friends for so many years now she knew.

"We can't move without proof."

"Tch. It's a dark guild. Shit, it's not that hard to fid some damn proof. When have we ever waited for proof?" He groaned.

"Then bring it to me. Then we'll have the Council hearing set up and work ourselves from there. What has you so motivated to push out when you haven't gotten any closer to E.N.D.?"

"There's-" Gray searched for the correct words to use here. "A- a girl. She needs my help. I can't deny her Erza. She says she's Jellal's sister. I feel partly responsible here cause it was ultimately Ultear's fault." He glanced over to see Erza frown. She took a deep breathe before turning to walk away.

"Find me the proof Gray. I can only help so much from the outside, but I'll do what I can. I recently received reports from Crotus of the Grand Magic Games. Turns out, someone melted the clothes right off people with his flames."

Gray couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, sure sounds like the flame brain doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Take care. Well get you both out of there, I promise." Erza waved she carried off into the night, determined to find out more about the demon girl.

Juvia couldn't fall asleep once Gray had left. She drunkingly managed to finish cleaning up Gray's scattered clothes and to put up the box of food on the counter. She hadn't even realized she'd been humming to herself the entire time. Stopping in her steps she took the second to count her blessings. How amazing Gray had been with her and how she could almost picture them living together as a married couple as they were now. And that kiss? Her mind wandered back to that moment which made her heart skip a beat.

"I've known where you've been all along, you know. What was your point in running Juvia?" She froze slowly turning. Her eyes went wide with fear as she fought to stand her ground. His black hair fell slightly into his grinned face. "I'm not mad at you Juvia. But, you being out and her of all places gives me quite the opportunity."

"N-no." She muttered as she watched the black mage come closer to her.

"No? Well if you prefer, I can intervene."

"NO!" She yelled. Slapping her hand over her mouth, Zeref now only inches from her.

"I need the mineral they're working on Juvia. Gray means to stop it and I need you to simply distract him for me." He toyed with a single strand of her hair when she jumped backwards.

"Juvia would never betray Gray-sama!"

"Is it really a betrayal though? Just taking advantage of the time you do have with him."

She thought carefully never taking her eyes from his unwavering ones. "Juvia- doesn't understand. Why?"

He sighed. "Tomorrow night, I need Gray here with you. That's all. Things are being set in motion."

"Gray-sama has the mission to look for me. He won't be here." Zeref smiled as his creation finally broke eye contact to glance at the ground.

"I've had August cancel that, but he will still hear of the new mission. You know," He mused closing the gap between them again. "You are my most beautiful creation. Not my type, but certainly the most attractive. I'm sure you can find a way to keep him here. Use your imagination if you must." He reached out and gently touched the black banding around her wrist. She groaned in pain, falling to her knees. "Don't forget who owns you. Marked or not, a piece of you will always belong to me. Don't make me use that against you, Juvia. Gray will not survive it, and you probably won't either. Let your demon have it's way with him like it craves to before he's gone."

"Gone?" Juvia cried.

"As I said, things are being set in motion. My brother has returned and soon, he will come here for Gray." When she looked up he was gone again and all she could dowas bury her head and cry. Her demon throbbing inside her pushing against her skin. She let the pressure out with a quick scream as she punched the ground.

"No." She hung her head. How had she really thought she'd be save or free? The suddenly pouring rain began pounding on the windows and she knew it was all her fault.

The morning sun came full of regret for Juvia. Standing at the window, the sickly sweet wind brushing her hair back over her shoulders, she almost cried again. She was no closer on a decision of what she should do. She vowed to never betray him, but could she tell him truth and guarantee his safety? Her demon still burning against her she swallowed and focused on her breathing attempting to push it back down. It rared inside of her causing a sheering pain to shoot up her spine. She gasped almost falling off her feet, but catching the window seal. It kept pushing her, it's creators voice feeling like it was pushing almost through her skull with it's message. Make him. Mark him. Distract him. Sighing heavily, she made her way to where he was passed out on the bed. He was so handsome. Every place on him was calloused from his many battles but still, he felt so soft under her touch. Tracing the scar on his lower abdomen she briefly wondered what all he'd been faced with. How could it make him be so fearless in his pursuit to destroy the evil in the world? Would he view her as evil to be eliminated? She was of the same standard as this E.N.D. created by the same man in the same manner. She closed her eyes and had the memory of the first time she'd ever seen him flooded her brain.

"How is she proceeding?" The black mage asked staring up into one of the giants tubes from floor to ceiling. He watched blue hair flow in the water.

"The demon ceremony went surprisingly well. Her body took well to the demon. The boy did this to her in your name."

"In my name?" Zeref asked as he was met with piercing ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

"Yes sir. What would you have us do with her?" Brain asked.

"Keep her here. Monitor her demon. Judging from her levels now, she could be akin to her created brothers. Keep her in there for six years and add this to the water." He extended his hand and Brain took the small black liquid and asked it's reasoning. "It is a small concentration of my curse. Very very minial, just simply enough to make the demon in her on the level I need it to be."

A hand tightly wrapped around her wrist pulling her from her trance. Gray sleepily stared up at her admiring how her hair managed to fall so perfectly.

"Gray-sama, Juvia didn't mean to wake you."

"I need to get up anyways. August seemed so determined to find you and then last night he cancelled the mission. Somethings not right." He sat up

"Juvia- knows something. . . about that."


End file.
